


Тьма нового дня

by evenover, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angel Dean Winchester, Dark, Disfigurement, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Кто еще может любить тебя больше, чем я?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьма нового дня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dark of Day, Sam/Dean, NC-17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883298) by [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator). 



_Небо пронзительно синее, и ветер бьет в лицо, треплет волосы, одеяние. Сверкающий на солнце меч, праведное, безупречное орудие, слишком тяжел в руке._  
  
Дин проснулся со стоном, брат почти вышел из него, там всё было растрахано и скользко после ночи.  
  
Он чувствовал сильные руки сквозь мягкий подпушек крыльев: одна крепко держала его за бедро; другая, словно безжалостный стальной обруч, перехватывала поперек груди. Сэм так мощно сжимал Дина, что тот едва мог пошевелиться с прижатыми по бокам руками. Сэм вбивался в него, без нежностей вколачивая в постель. Их тела еще сильнее льнули друг к другу в узкой клетке старой металлической кровати.  
  
Кровь быстрее устремилась в утренний стояк, и Дин стал прижиматься членом к простыне. Застонал. Он знал, что брат не дотронется до него. Сэм уже прошептал ему скабрезно, что хочет с ним сделать, что ему нравится смотреть, как Дин извивается в экстазе, кончая только от члена.  
  
И все же, незаметно для Сэма, Дин наслаждался ощущением трения о грубую ткань. Каждое движение — чистейшее блаженство, и Дин скулил от удовольствия, которое приносила эта долгожданная ласка его измученному члену. Дин вжался лицом в подушку и прикусил губу — Сэм бился в ту точку, ту правильную точку, и Дину ничего не оставалось, как выгибаться, подмахивая бедрами так сильно, как позволяла ему жесткая хватка Сэма.  
  
Сэм рассмеялся грубым раскатистым звуком и резко перевернул их обоих — теперь он лежал на спине и, поддерживая распластавшегося на нем сверху Дина, распятого, трахающего членом воздух, используя недюжинную силу, продолжал насаживать тело брата на свой ствол.  
  
— Ай-яй-яй, Дин, без обмана. Ты кончишь на мне или не кончишь вообще, — голос Сэма порочным урчанием раздался у него в ухе.  
  
— Сэм, Сэмми, пожалуйста, — попросил Дин, пытаясь безуспешно дотянуться скованными руками до изнывающего члена. Он чувствовал, как смазка уже выступила на головке, а Сэм таранил его простату с каждым толчком, заставляя беспомощно разевать рот. Но ему почему-то было этого мало.  
  
Послышался еще один загадочный звук — это Сэм фыркнул и рукой, лежащей на груди Дина, яростно впился в его сосок. Дин застонал, ощущая, как напрягается, твердеет плоть под ловкими пальцами.  
  
— Дин, ты все-таки такая шлюха.  
  
Рука брата быстро переключилась на другой сосок, впиваясь и перекручивая его так сильно, что Дин взмолился:  
  
— Сэм, Сэмми, я сейчас…  
  
Послышался шорох перьев, дрожащих, бессильно трепещущих, и сердце Дина заколотилось в груди, удовольствие сжималось в нем в тугой узел. Он — стрела в луке Сэма.  
  
Голос Сэма — шелест у самого уха.  
  
— Кончи для меня, мой братец, кончи сейчас же.  
  
И Дин, не в силах сдерживать крик, вынужденно подчиняется, выплескивается рваными струями, толкаясь членом в прохладный утренний воздух.  
  
Дин сжался весь от оргазма, и Сэм под ним довольно зарычал, кончая глубоко внутри. Сэм выпустил из пальцев распухший сосок и начал ласкать Дина, проводя ладонями по его груди.  
  
— Такой хороший у меня, малыш, какой же ты хороший. Немного посплю с тобой, полежу рядом, да? — и Сэм принялся нежными круговыми движениями втирать сперму брата в его живот, пока не задремал, не перестав при этом крепко прижимать Дина к себе.  
  
У Дина же сна не было ни в одном глазу, он послушно лежал поверх брата, укрываясь собственными крыльями, член Сэма медленно опадал у него внутри, сперма начала сочиться по мошонке. Дин поерзал, ему должно быть неловко и унизительно вот так лежать, пришпиленным к горячему телу Сэма, насаженным на его член, но почему-то Дин такого не чувствовал. Сэм так заботился о нем с тех самых пор, как Дин очнулся в этой комнате, с разрозненными спутанными воспоминаниями о войне, с таким же разбитым телом.  
  
К тому же от Сэма исходил жар, как от горящего очага. Дин разрешил себе понежиться в этом тепле. Сэм, наверное, унаследовал это от отца, подумал Дин, будучи уверен, что сам никогда не был таким горячим. Он чувствовал под собой ритмичное движение сэмовой груди, от которого его наполняло странное спокойствие. Ему хотелось бы насладиться этими несколькими минутами покоя, молчания наедине в объятиях брата, пока безжалостные шестеренки жизни не включились и не развели их порознь на еще один день.  
  
Дин не понимал, как долго они оставались здесь, прошло столько времени, что он потерял счет. Черт возьми, он узнавал город только по описаниям Сэма, и судя по грудам разрушенных небоскребов это когда-то был Чикаго. Не хотелось признаваться в этом, но Дину становилось легче, когда он переставал считать дни и недели. Иногда его разум творил с ним нехорошие шутки.  
  
Шутки с участием Сэма, и думать об этом не хотелось. Сэм мог быть еще более жестоким, чем в оставшихся воспоминаниях.  
  
Дин почуял слабый свет, льющийся сквозь единственное окошко номера отеля, который стал их домом и тюрьмой. Наступило утро. Он стиснул пальцы — так сильно хотелось нежно погладить лицо Сэма, пока тот спит, но, будучи скованным, он мог сейчас лишь дотронуться до бедра. И ему осталось лишь вспоминать бесконечные метры золотистой кожи, которые были когда-то его младшим братом.  
  
— Дин? — тихим и сытым голосом позвал Сэм и осторожно перевернул Дина в кольце своих рук.  
  
— Да, Сэм? — Дин стал рисовать круги на груди Сэма, поношенная футболка, в которой Сэм спал, едва не разошлась под его пальцами.  
  
— Мне скоро пора уходить, они явятся за мной. Давай, надо привести себя в порядок и одеться. И еще у меня для тебя есть кое-что.  
  
Дин кивнул, не произнося ни слова, и Сэм помог ему подняться. Крылья Дина заскользили по полу. Сэм много раз описывал их ему: чисто белого цвета с золотым отблеском по краю, нежные, как грех, легкие, сильные. Каждый вечер Сэм уделял время тому, чтобы почистить их Дину; возвратившись со своей работы на кострах, он счищал с каждого перышка пыль и грязь. Дин вырвался из рук Сэма — крылья всегда слишком чувствительны после секса. Иногда Сэм мучил его часами, перебирая пальцами перья от холки до кончиков, щекоча чувствительное место соединения с плечами, делая вид, что моет их, пока Дин не начинал сходить с ума от желания. После этого Сэм наконец-то подхватывал Дина своими гигантскими руками и распинал на своем толстом члене, вдалбливаясь до тех пор, пока Дин не начинал выкрикивать мольбы в небеса, выгибаясь и задирая голову.  
  
Поскольку Сэм быстро управился с мытьем и одеванием, Дин позволил себе несколько мгновений у окна. Он хотел, чтобы солнце согрело его своими лучами. Хотел почувствовать свежий бриз, пока дневные костры еще не зажжены и воздух не превратился в серую удушающую мглу. Дин пожал плечами, отбрасывая страшную мысль, крылья застыли безжизненно за спиной. Он нахмурился от отвращения. Ничто не изменилось с того момента, как он очнулся в объятиях Сэма много дней назад. Очнулся бледным и сломанным существом, цепляющимся за брата. Он и Сэм остались почти единственными выжившими во всем разрушенном городе, в обугленном мире, который делили теперь, выживая исключительно по милости демонских полчищ, заполонивших землю.  
  
Иногда он мечтал о том, чтобы подхватить Сэма на руки и улететь с ним прочь, подняться над рассыпающимися зданиями и раствориться вдали. Дин не боялся лететь вслепую, если бы Сэм взялся направлять его. Если бы он мог довериться, что они полетят куда надо.  
  
Иногда во сне он вспоминал прежние времена. Вспоминал ветер в лицо, яростную силу распахнутых крыльев, восторг полета и бескрайнее синее небо вокруг.  
  
Дин просыпался от таких снов с криком на губах и слезами на щеках. Его несвязные воспоминания о небе рассеивались, как вороны перед бурей. Военных действий он не помнил, но помнил, как оказался брошен раненым на землю позади расположения противника.  
  
По крайней мере, там был Сэм, который стал ухаживать за ним. Укрыл от насмешливого смеха демонов.  
  
Сэм баюкал его в объятиях, шепча слова утешения, лаская крылья — бесполезные свинцовые грузила, в которые они превратились сейчас, ненужное украшение, издевательство над замыслом Бога.  
  
Солнце поднялось выше, и Дин задрал голову, ловя его тепло, и закрыл свои незрячие глаза, которые сохранили свой живой зеленый цвет, как и раньше, если верить Сэму. Дин хотел бы снова увидеть зелень. Но видел только черноту.  
  
В каком-то смысле ему повезло, что он ослеп, ему не нужно было наблюдать усталость и боль в глазах Сэма, он мог только представлять себе следы изнеможения и темные пятна грязи на слишком худых щеках брата, когда нежно ласкал их пальцами.  
  
Он вздохнул, мечтая оказаться не только приятным развлечением для Сэма, а стать партнером, равным, каким привык быть. Вместо этого он превратился лишь в бесполезного калеку, тяжелую ношу, мешающую тому сбежать. Он был готов делать для Сэма всё, что в его силах.  
  
— Сэм, если тебе когда-либо удастся…  
  
Палец Сэма немедленно лег на губы Дина.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, Дин, не говори так, никогда не знаешь, кто может тебя услышать. К тому же ты в курсе, что я никогда тебя не брошу. Ты мой, Дин, навсегда, и я тебя не отпущу. Кто еще может полюбить меня больше, чем ты? — Сэм замолчал, и Дин почувствовал по движению воздуха, как тот качает своей лохматой головой. — А теперь… у меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
  
С этими словами Сэм что-то прижал к ладони Дина, что-то твердое и гладкое. Сэм поднес его руку к лицу, и Дин рвано выдохнул. Не может быть, этот запах!  
  
Он представил, как Сэм сейчас улыбается своей мальчишеской ликующей улыбкой, откидывая с глаз волосы и ожидая одобрения брата.  
  
— Это яблоко, Дин. Я вчера украл его с демонского обеда. Давай, попробуй.  
  
И Дин почувствовал слезы на глазах, осознал, как они текут медленно по щекам — ведь Сэм так сильно рисковал ради него. Пытаясь скрыть эмоции, он проворчал:  
  
— Нет, ты весь день тяжело работаешь, ты должен попробовать первым.  
  
Сэм прижал фрукт к его губам.  
  
— Нет, у меня тоже есть. Ну давай же, Дин, кусай.  
  
Они ели свой завтрак в молчании, каждый наслаждался изысканным вкусом зрелого фрукта, и, когда они оба закончили, Сэм наклонился и поцеловал Дина, поглаживая языком изнутри его яблочно-сладкий рот.  
  
— М-м-м, ты такой вкусный. Жаль, что у нас больше нет времени, — бормотал Сэм Дину в ухо, помогая ему надевать джинсы.  
  
Они отпрыгнули друг от друга, услышав грубый стук в дверь.  
  
Сэм снова наклонился и урвал еще один долгий поцелуй, пока открывался замок. Потом дверь распахнулась, и демоны заполнили комнату, они стащили Сэма с кровати и, толкнув к стене, нацепили кандалы ему на руки и ноги.  
  
— Поторапливайся, у нас нет лишнего времени.  
  
Демоны прошли мимо слепого ангела без единого слова.  
  
Дин свесил на бок голову, прислушиваясь, как те тащат закованного узника из номера и вниз по лестнице, не в силах им помешать. Дин вышел вслед процессии, покидающей здание, словно безмолвная тень, метя крыльями по ступеням.  
  
Он стоял у двери, пока они волокли Сэма по улице, напрягая слух до тех пор, пока звук их возни не растаял вдали. Дин вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения к крылу. Занятый своим братом, он не отследил появления Эрин.  
  
— Демоны ушли, Дин. Они снова забрали Сэмми. Что он целый день делает, Дин? Мама говорит, они заставляют его проводить для них иссиледывания. Какие иссиледывания, Дин? О, а еще мама говорила, что я должна взять тебя на костры, чтобы ты помог.  
  
Дин, вздрогнув, отвернулся от ребенка. Он гадал, что демоны начнут жечь, когда кончатся все книги. Протянул ладонь, и маленькие пальчики обхватили ее. Склонил перед девочкой голову и заставил себя улыбнуться. Решив подождать с ответом на вопросы ребенка, Дин поднял лицо к небу.  
  
— Скажи мне, Эрин, какого цвета сегодня небо?  
  
— Синее, Дин, ярко-синее и солнечное. Ну почему ты всегда спрашиваешь?  
  
Дин лишь покачал головой и позволил ребенку увести его.  
  
В самых дальних глубинах памяти сохранился случайный фрагмент — там он опять был высоко в синем-синем небе, решительно поднимал свой ангельский клинок, и демон перед ним молил о пощаде, обещая сложить свой меч. Он помнил, как кивнул в ответ и, отбросив свое оружие, повернулся к демону щекой. И в которой раз Дин напомнил себе, что демоны лгут.


End file.
